It's Only A Dream
by Microbiology Major
Summary: They say that your fears will take from in your dreams. What is Buzz Lightyear's fear? A Buzz Lightyear and Ty Parsec One-shot. No Slash! Warning there is a dead body in this, but there is no vulgar language, or romance. Period.


A/N: WARNING! There is a dead body in this, which is why this is rated Teen, there's no insanely gory or graphic details just a tastefully done description.

Legal: I only own the story and Terra 7. Disney and Pixar own everything else.

* * *

It's Only A Dream.

"Star Command, Star Command, this is Ranger Buzz Lightyear, requesting more data on the victim of Terra 7. Over." Buzz stared at his comlink as the screen fizzed, growing more concerned as no one from Star Command had responded for over twenty minutes.

"Odd," said Buzz as he looked away from his wrist communicator and surveyed the area. Buzz was in his Pulsar 11 Enviro-Suit with the glass shield down. Next to him was his assigned partner, Ty Parsec.

Ty, who's glass shield was also down, was currently looking at the ground, trying to find the trail of the alleged "victim." Commander Nebula debriefed them that there was a report of a woman who was attacked by a huge beast on the planet, but that was all the information on the matter at the time. Little else was known other than a rough estimate of the body's coordinates.

Normally, this would be a job for the local authorities; however, Terra 7 was a terraformed planet with absolutely no life forms on it. The purpose of the planet was to help those with extreme cases of Hylophobia, the fear of wood and forests, Agrizoophobia, the fear of wild animals, or Technophobia, the fear of technology, adjust and relax in a nonthreatening environment. In other words, there was supposed to be nothing on the planet to kill the woman, meaning that whatever was here was either an illegally bought animal to hunt or a genetic experiment unleashed on the planet. Either way it left the job up to the two Rangers.

They were currently in a clearing on the side of a mountain; a thick forest surrounding the pair. The average height of the trees was 97.8 meters high with a diameter of 7.92 meters. The terrain all over the planet was mountainous with huge forests covering almost every cubic meter of it. Steep canyons and cliffs were everywhere, Buzz had to park 42 on large rock outcropping just to find a stable land surface, and they were currently thirty-minutes from it.

"Maybe there's a plasma storm interfering with the transmission. Try again later." Ty said after getting up off of the ground and looking at the night sky. If it hadn't of been for the white crescent moon lighting up the sky along with millions and billions of stars, it would have been pitch black. Terra 7 was one of the few planets in the galaxy with zero percent light pollution.

"I don't like it. There's something wrong here. It's too quiet. Almost dead quiet." Buzz's eyes squinted and his voice dropped in volume and became almost nothing more than a gravelly whisper.

Ty crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, "Buzz, we're on a terraformed planet with nothing on it but us and some creature. It's going to be quiet. But I hear you, there is something wrong here. Almost like as if someone is watching us." Ty began to look into the forests, vigilant for any sign of a beast.

"Or something." Buzz then noticed something shinning just to the edge of the East side of the forest. He rapped the back of his right knuckle on Ty's shoulder and said, "Look there." Buzz then pointed in the direction of the shinning object and then Ty noticed it.

Ty squinted as he tied to make out what it was in the dark, "What is it?"

The shinning object then suddenly disappeared into the trees.

"I don't know, but let's find out. Set wrist lasers to stun." Buzz placed his left hand on his right forearm and began to cautiously advance toward the direction the object disappeared to.

Ty nodded and did the same as he followed behind Buzz.

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the edge of the clearing and Ty crouched down to the ground again, searching for any trace of the object that was there earlier.

Meanwhile, Buzz kept a look out for his buddy, every sense tuned for the slightest visual or audible disturbance.

"Buzz, I've got tracks here." Ty grazed the top of a large paw print in the ground with the first two fingers of his right hand. The prints were seventeen centimeters long by fifteen centimeters wide, with five digit pads and a metacarpal pad.

"What do they look like?" Buzz never taking his eyes off of the forest.

Ty shook his head, "Not sure, but they look like they belong to the canidae family."

Buzz thought over what Ty had to say, then said, "I'm not liking this Ty. We should return to 42 and attempt to call Star Command and request back up."

Ty was about to respond as he rose up from the ground, when he noticed the shinning object further in the forest again. "Buzz look. There it is again."

Ty pointed at the object and just as Buzz saw it. It disappeared under a fallen tree that was partially resting on a boulder. The gap between the fallen tree and the ground was at lest nine meters.

Ty started off after it, but Buzz grabbed him from the back of his suit. "Wait a minute Ranger. We don't know for sure what that thing is. For all we know it's some sort of mutation created by Zurg."

With an annoyed expression on his face Ty turned back to Buzz. "Buzz, we are on a Galactic Alliance controlled planet clear across the galaxy from Zurg."

"Yes, I understand that, but-"

"And when we did a biological and technological scan on the planet, nothing showed up. Not even the dead woman. This maybe our only chance to find out what exactly is happening here." Ty pointed his finger toward the ground to reaffirm his point.

"You have a point. But I can't justify endangering our safety over this. We need to go back to the ship."

Ty rolled his eyes and said, "Buzz, what other choice do we have? If we don't go now we might never find this thing again. We need to follow it _now. _Besides, with me around nothing's going hurt you." Ty placed his fits on his hips and smirked.

Buzz just smiled, and gave in. "All right, just be alert and be careful. I don't like this situation at all." Buzz glanced around the woods again trusting not even one of the rustling leaves.

With a smirk still on his face, Ty turned back to the tracks and started to follow them to the source. While Buzz continued to cover his buddy's back.

After twenty minutes of climbing over various rocks and fallen trees, they reached another clearing.

Once they were in the clearing a few meters, Ty began to notice dried blood mixed in with the tracks.

"Buzz." Ty said not even looking up from the tracks.

"Yeah?" Buzz never looked away from the scenery, his wrist laser held at the ready.

"There's small amounts of dried blood over the tracks." Ty continued to follow the trail, not stopping once.

"We must be nearing the body, be ready for anything, large carnivores have the habit of staying near their kill to protect it from scavengers."

"I see reading those books to impress Dr. Furbanna have finally paid off." Ty said with a smug look on his face.

Buzz rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed with him.

They continued on a little further, when Ty made a comment from the ground, "There's something I really don't like about this Buzz."

"What's that?" Buzz not turning.

"According to the ship's records, it hasn't rained in this area in three weeks."

"So?"

"I shouldn't be seeing this deep of tracks Buzz. They're almost a full three centimeters thick; I should only be seeing crushed grass and twigs, not deep impressions.

"Your point is?"

"My _point_ is that whatever made this has to weigh somewhere around 907 Kgs."

"That's uh… _very large_ point."

They continued a little more and then Ty saw something besides the dried blood.

"Buzz, I found an ear." Ty flipped it over with a twig he found next to the trail.

"We must be getting closer to the body. Keep going, and remember be alert for _anything_. We don't know what this thing is capable of."

Ty followed the trail into some tall grass, having only found the ear thus far.

However, once they got to a certain point, Ty no longer had to follow the trail. All he and Buzz had to do was follow the smell.

"Ugh! I'll never get used to the smell of a dead organic," complained Ty as he moved apart the tall grass so he could walk though.

"It's a smell that only the truly the sick and deranged would enjoy," agreed Buzz, as he finally had to lower his wrist laser so he too could move through the grass.

After about two meters of careful walking, Ty moved apart some more grass to pass though when he found the body. To say what it was, let alone a woman, would have been an amazing feat.

The woman's Thoracic Vertebrate was ripped apart from her Lumbar Vertebrate. Her Frontal bone was completely crushed in, leaving part of her brain exposed while pieces of bone and gray matter were lying on the ground. Her Mandible was torn off and lying a meter from her. All the muscles in her neck were torn, going right to left.

As for her chest, it was a literal bloody nightmare. It looked like something had reached through her torn throat and pulled her ribcage outward, exposing the vital organs. The organs themselves couldn't be distinguished from one another without closer examination. Some were still in her chest while others were lying beside her on the ground.

As for the abdominal region, it was no different. The woman's entrails were sprawled out over the area, her exposed fecal matter being the prime source of the smell. Liver, Pancreas, Spleen, none of it was identifiable. It looked like something had just set a blender on high in the woman's abdominal cavity.

As for the poor woman's limbs, it was anything but pretty. Her legs, feet, arms, and, hands were all either twisted out of their natural positions, or they were lying next to her at least a meter away. On the limbs there was definite evidence of something chewing on them.

Buzz and Ty had to quickly turn away so they could compose themselves, but they still ended up vomiting from the sight.

After a few minutes of having to hold their heads between their legs, they continued their investigation.

"What in the name of sweet mother of Venus did this?!" Exclaimed Ty as he crouched over the body next to Buzz.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it's still out there; prowling, searching, watching, waiting." Buzz stood back up and surveyed the area. He knew the animal would be back for the rest of its kill and if it seen them there, well, right know Buzz really didn't want to think about it.

From behind them, the tall grass began to rustle.

"Buzz," Ty said standing up and looking in the direction of the disturbed grass, "that's not the wind."

Buzz brought up his wrist laser at the ready. "Reset the lasers to kill."

Ty readjusted his laser setting and aimed at the moving grass.

However, the grass suddenly stopped moving. Then a very low metallic growl emanated from the other side of the kill site.

Buzz and Ty spun around at the sound, nerves on edge. "Craters!" exclaimed Ty, "How did it get over there!"

"Stay calm Ranger. It's trying to get us scared and divert our attention."

Then from the West side, they heard the low metallic growl again and this time, the sound of hydraulics.

"I wish it would just do something," remarked Ty.

"Easy Ranger, just remain calm."

Ty glared at the surrounding grass, laser at the ready.

Then there was a rustling again, but this time the beast bursted through the grass and pounced on the two rangers from the East side.

The creature rolled with the two and then jumped off of them, landing on its paws.

Once the creature was off, Buzz and Ty quickly stood up and aimed their lasers at the beast.

The beast was panting as to slowly turn around and raised itself up on its hind legs. It then lean forward and gave a loud metallic growl.

Buzz and Ty's eyes opened wide with shock as they seen what it was.

"By Saturn's Rings!" exclaimed Buzz, "It's a-"

"Wirewolf!" finished Ty.

The beast then charged at the two. Buzz and Ty shot off their wrist lasers, but the lasers ricocheted off the beast's armor plating.

It then reached out with its forepaws and wires shot out of the top of the paws. The wires wrapped around their wrist lasers and their suit's power was drained. It then retracted its wires and growled once again.

Ty and Buzz hit the top of their wrist lasers, but nothing happened.

"Blast! It drained the power!" Buzz glared at the beast in front of him.

Ty quickly hit a button on the right arm of his ranger suit and a small round cylinder popped out of a compartment located on his left leg.

Ty held the cylinder up, pulled the ring out of it and tossed it at the best. "Buzz! Flash-bang!"

Buzz and Ty ducked down, quickly closed their eyes, and covered their ears just as the cylinder landed in front of the monster. An extremely bright flash and loud bang emitted from the cylinder. The Wirewolf howled in pain and fell to the ground as it clawed at its eyes.

Ty was the first to respond as he quickly stood up and grabbed the back edge of Buzz's suit, and pulled him toward the ship. "Let's go! It's not going to last for long!" Buzz stood and followed Ty out of the kill site.

Buzz and Ty began to run head long back through the grass and into the clearing. Just as they reached the middle portion of the clearing, an angry and extremely loud howl could be heard.

Running at full speed and feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere Buzz angrily said, "Blast! I wish we had our jet backs right about now!"

"I wish the LGMs would have fixed the suits where they couldn't be drained by a Wirewolf! Why didn't they upgrade the suits?!" shouted Ty.

"Because they thought you were the only Wirewolf in existence and without the radioactive moon they didn't see it necessary to upgrade them!"

"Well _obviously_ I'm not the only one!" replied Ty sarcastically.

They ran for several more meters until Ty tripped over a rocky ledge he didn't see. He landed face first into the dirt. Buzz began to stop and help his fallen partner, but Ty angrily waved him off and said, "Keep going!"

From behind, the sound of rocks crunching beneath a heavy force was heard rushing toward them. Buzz turned back and said, "Come on! We need to get back to the ship!"

Ty pushed another button on his right arm and two blue ion blasters out of the right side of his suit's leg. "We're not going to make it in time! We need to stall it again!"

"And how are we going to do that?!" exclaimed Buzz.

Ty tossed him one of the blasters, crouched on the ground, and pointed his in the Wirewolf's direction.

"Just trust me!" shouted Ty.

Buzz knelt down next to Ty and aimed his blaster as well.

At first all the two rangers could see was a silver blur bounding across the landscape. Then as Wirewolf began to get closer, Buzz started to get nervous.

"Uh… Ty that thing is getting closer!" Buzz looked out of the corner of his left eye at Ty.

"Just trust me Buzz!" Ty remained focused on the target.

"But it's getting closer!" Buzz said again, getting agitated.

"Buzz, we have to get this right!" Ty remained looking straight head.

"Then would you mind telling me what we are doing?!" Buzz looked at Ty with an annoyed expression.

"We have to wait until it's in range Buzz."

"In range for what?!" A disbelieving and agitated look coming onto his face.

"In range to shoot the cable that's attaching its front elbow to the shoulder. The cable acts like an exposed ligament; if we shoot it then the Wirewolf will fall straight to the ground."

They sat there crouched together as the beast continued to run toward them, with every stride it was two meters closer.

"Ty."

The Wirewolf was sixty meters away.

"Not yet."

Thirty meters.

"Ty."

"Not yet."

Fifteen meters.

"Ty!"

"Not yet!"

Seven meters.

"TY!"

"NOW!"

They opened fire on the Wirewolf's cables. Ty focusing his fire on the right while Buzz focused on the left. Soon, the cables attaching the shoulder region to the elbow were shot off, causing the beast to fall straight into the rocky landscape.

Ty quickly stood up and grabbed Buzz's arm, pulling him. "Come on, it won't take long before the auto repair system starts!"

Buzz stood up and began to run behind Ty. "How do you know the thing has a repair system?"

"I just know Buzz," Ty said as they continued to run toward the forest, back to 42.

Up above, clouds began to fill the night sky. A harsh bolt of lightning shot through; followed closely behind with a loud thunder clap. Then it started to pour rain. Huge droplets fell to the ground.

"This is just great," Ty sarcastically commented, as rain began to roll into his eyes and cause his hair to be wet and fall onto his face. He couldn't close the glass shield because all the power was drained from the suit by the Wirewolf.

Buzz ignored the rain as he ran, thankful that he had his purple thermal hood on keep his head dry. He then noticed the white crescent moon showing itself through the clouds for a brief moment. As he looked at it, he suddenly realized how illogical it was for the Wirewolf to be here. "Ty, the only way you can turn into the Wirewolf is with a radioactive moon or its rock, right?"

"Last time I checked." Ty said, looking straight ahead; they had just entered the forest, in a few more minutes they would be in the first clearing, then more forest, and finally at the outcropping where 42 was located.

Buzz looked away from the sky as it began to turn into the tree canopy, "Then why is it that this _thing_ is here. The moon is a normal class M; the radiation is nowhere near that of Canis Lunis. Logically, it shouldn't be here at all!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go back there and explain that to him?" Ty remarked sarcastically.

Soon they passed under the fallen tree that was partially resting on the boulder and where just about to reach the first clearing. They only had another 914 meters and then they would be at the rocky outcropping.

As they continued to run, the rain poured more heavily. Ty sighed in annoyance as his hair was plastered against his eyes, making it next to impossible to see unless he moved his bangs from his face, which was a constant battle.

From behind, they barely heard the Wirewolf howl over the rain and thunder.

Buzz looked over his shoulder for a brief second and then looked back at the clearing. They were almost there, just seven more meters and they'd be in the clearing.

"Oh man, I really need to layoff Cosmo's double chili cheese burgers," Buzz commented starting to pant heavily.

"Yeah, and I need to get a haircut. This is annoying!" Ty brushed his bangs back again just to have them fall in front of his face.

Buzz laughed at his friend's misery. Ty looked back at Buzz and glared at him.

From out of nowhere the Wirewolf jumped onto Buzz's back and pinned him to the ground. It tore off part of his ranger suit and was about to bite into Buzz's back when Ty came from the side, jumped on to its back, and began to shoot his ion blaster at its neck. The only thing Ty accomplished in doing this was make the creature mad. It turned its attention from Buzz and began to stalk towards Ty. Ty kept shooting it until Buzz was able to roll out of the way. Noticing that Buzz was standing next to a juvenile tree, he shouted, "Buzz! Hack attack maneuver!"

Buzz turned to the juvenile tree he was standing next to, it was only 12 meters high, and said "Gotcha!"

Buzz jumped in front of the tree, aimed, and started shooting its base. Once the tree started to creek and crack beneath its own weight, Buzz shouted, "TIMBER!" and dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile, Ty's ion blaster ran out of rounds and he had to resort to using a branch as a weapon. He sung it at the beast as it would back up and lunge at Ty. At one point, it caused Ty to fall onto his back. Just the Wirewolf was about to pounce on the ranger and kill him, the juvenile tree started to fall. Ty, hearing Buzz's warning, jumped out of the way as the tree landed on the Wirewolf, presumably crushing it into the muddy earth.

Buzz holstered his blaster and dusted his hands off. With an arrogant look on his face, he began to laugh, "He he he, that it for him. You okay Ty?"

Ty was busy trying to pull his hair back out of his face, mud causing it to clump at the ends. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ty then smirked, "I guess that makes it rescue number three, huh."

Buzz was about to comment that this was Ty's fifty-fourth rescue, but decided against it, and smiled back, "Yeah, I guess it does buddy."

Ty continued to smile for a bit, but then had a very concerned look on his face as he said, "We need to get back 42, I'm not sure if that tree will actually keep him down."

Buzz nodded his head and started off walking with Ty for the clearing. In less than ten minutes they were in the first half section of it. The rain began to let up, allowing them to no have to shout at one another just to be heard. However, they still had to keep their voices raised just to be heard.

As they walked side by side, Buzz began to question the attack on the woman and the purpose behind it.

Ty noticed his partner's intense look of concentration. With a smirk on his face he said, "Uni-buck for your thoughts?"

"Yeah, what do you think would cause the Wirewolf to attack an organic? Theoretically it's like Nos-4-A2, it can only feed on energy, so why did it attack the woman? There has got to be a motive for it," Buzz turned his right hand into a fist and slammed it into his left open-faced hand as he emphasized his point.

Ty looked away from Buzz and sighed. "Theoretically yes, but do you want to hear my opinion?"

Buzz turned toward Ty as they continued walking, now nearing the end of the clearing. In a few more minutes they will be back at 42. "Yeah, go ahead."

Ty sighed again and looked down at the ground as he kept walking. "I think he attacked her because there was no other food source here."

"Uh… What do you mean?" Buzz raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ty stretched out his arms and half way turned around, looking at all of the scenery, "Look at this place Buzz. There is not a single electronic device on this planet. The only thing that was in the area was three men and one woman, I think it waited till she was alone and picked her off while the others were away."

"But why would it do that? She and the others had no tech on them at all. What possessed the beast to attack her?"

"I think it was because it could sense her biological energy." Ty turned and looked up at his friend with a serious face.

"Biological energy?" Buzz furred his brow, not understanding.

"All organics emit small amounts of biological energy. I think he sensed it and attacked her for it. He was starving Buzz, and so he attacked her, but I don't think he could get the energy."

"Why do you say that?" a concerned look forming onto Buzz's face.

"Because of how the body looked. He attacked the skull first sensing the biological energy from the brain, when he couldn't get it from there he attacked the spinal cord, then the chest. From there, he got desperate and began to claw and bite everything else." Ty's expression never changing from its seriousness.

Buzz thought over this as they finally left the first clearing and were in the forest that was right before the outcropping. He turned back to Ty and said, "Then why didn't he attack 42 and drain all of her power? He could have lured us away from 42, then sneaked back and drain her."

Ty sighed again and brushed his hair back with his right hand, "I don't know Buzz." Ty then had a thought and with a wide smirk on his face turned back to Buzz, "But maybe when we get back to Capital Planet, you could place a call to a certain animal researcher and find out."

Buzz questioning face became serious as he turned from Ty and looked straight ahead.

Ty merely gave a small laugh as thy continued walking.

Fifteen minutes later and they were at the outcropping. 42 was on the other side of a deep rift that had to be jumped, the rain had started back up again and was pouring out large droplets. Ty finally gave in and scooped up some mud and plastered his hair with it.

Buzz decided to be the first one to jump across the rift. He walked back three meters for a running start. He paused for a few seconds as he prepared himself both mentally and physically for the jump. When he felt that he was ready, Buzz made a mad dash along the slick wet rocks toward the rift. When his left foot came right at the edge, he leaped across the rift, making it safely to the other side.

Buzz walked further away from the edge, closer to 42, and turned back to Ty. He crossed his arms as a pleased expression came on his face. "Cadeeet up!" playfully mocked Buzz.

Ty crossed his arms and glared at him, "Ha ha," Ty said dead-pan. He turned and walked to the same starting point Buzz used. He crouched down and picked up some more mud to paste on his hair again, the rain having already rinsed out the mud from earlier.

Ty then stood up and began to mentally and physically prepare himself the way Buzz did. He then started off toward the edge carefully running across the rain slickened rocks, one slip and it was all over. Just like Buzz, as soon as his right boot came to the edge of the rift he pushed off of it with all if his might and leaped across it. As he was soaring through the air, he noticed his partner's pleased expression slowly contort into one of horror.

As Ty was about to turn his head over his shoulder, he suddenly felt a weight slam into his back. The force causing him to fly the rest of the way over the rift and roll across the ground once he landed. Lighting streaked across the sky as he continued to roll to the edge of the outcropping. Somehow, Ty had managed to roll in such a way that he was able to grab on to the ledge with both of his hands right before his legs and the weight attached to him went over the side.

It didn't take Ty long to guess what the weight was, he could hear hydraulics and metallic growling coming from his back. Ty suddenly felt a searing pain go into his back as the Wirewolf clawed into him and attempted to use Ty as a ladder.

Buzz quickly ran toward Ty and slide to his side, careful not to go over the edge. It was a good thing too; the ledge that Ty was holding onto was starting to give way due to the rain. Buzz quickly grabbed onto his friend's hands, just as part of the ledge fell down the steep cliff.

As Buzz held onto Ty, another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed by a roll of thunder. Buzz could see the Wirewolf was trying to use Ty as a ladder and was clawing through his ranger suit.

Buzz gritted his teeth and grunted as he shouted, "Ty you've got to shake him, I can't hold on to you both much longer!"

Ty tried to shake the monster off, but it was no use, the Wirewolf wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, part of the ledge that Ty and the Wirewolf was using as foot holds, gave way. The Wirewolf yelped in alarm as it began to slide down. In its desperation, it tore off the back side Ty's ranger suit, exposing his purple space thermals. It slid down even further, thanks to the ranger suit ripping from the beast's weight, the Wirewolf let go of the armor and clawed deeply into Ty's lower back.

Ty yelled out in mind numbing pain as blood began to run from the open wounds. Buzz could have sworn that he could see his buddy crying in from the severe amount of pain.

"Buzz, pull me up!" Ty yelled, pain creaking his voice.

"Ty I'm trying, but your both too heavy!" yelled Buzz over the rain.

The Wirewolf's grip slipped as it was holding on to Ty. The Wirewolf panicked and then with its right claw clawed onto Ty's Lumbar Vertebrate. Ty screamed into the night, his voice rising above the thunder and the rain.

"Buzz, PLEASE! Don't let me die!" yelled Ty, tears caused by pain and fear flowing freely.

A stomach turning _*Crack*_ was heard, Ty yelled even louder than the last, sobbing into the muddy ground as he cried out, "BUZZ I-I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

Buzz was at a total loss, he felt completely helpless as he watched his friend suffer in an unspeakable amount of pain. All he could do was hold onto his friend and tell him it was going to be alright.

"Just hold on Ty! I'll save you, just hold on!" Buzz yelled

Another bolt of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating Ty's wound and the beast that was using it as leverage.

Ty's hands began to slip from Buzz's grasp, all of the rain and mud making it harder to hold onto him.

"Buzz don't let me go!" Ty looked straight into Buzz's eyes.

"I'm not! I'll never let you go pall just hold on!" Buzz began to cry himself, scared to death that he wasn't going to be able to save his best friend.

Wires began to snake out of the Wirewolf's paws and into Ty's back. Somehow between all of the pain he was already feeling, Ty was able to feel the intrusive wires invade his body. Yellow sparks traveled along the wires and into Ty, causing him cry out in pain as small currents electrocuted him. Ty closed his eyes shut and screamed once again into the night.

Ty's grip laxed just a little as this new pain hit his body. All that Buzz had now of Ty was his fingers. Ty felt this and opened his eyes, but instead of giant white orbs with hazel irises, Ty's eyes were completely red and glowed just like the Wirewolf's.

"Buzz help me, please! Don't let me die with this thing! PLEASE!" cried Ty, his voice taking on a metallic edge to it, just like he did when he first transformed into the Wirewolf in front of Buzz.

Buzz's grip kept slipping because of the rain, all he had now was the tips of Ty's fingers.

"Buzz don't let go! Please don't let go!"

"I'll never let you go! You've got to try to climb up! Ty, please just try it!" Shouted Buzz; frantic that one more slip and it meant that Ty would be gone forever.

"Buzz you have to pull me up! I can't do it! It won't let me!" yelled Ty, sobbing.

Ty and Buzz could both feel the water causing their hands to separate. One more, just one more slip was all it would take.

"Buzz, I'm slipping! Pull me up!"

"I CAN'T!" screamed Buzz.

"PLEASE!" Ty screamed back.

In that single moment, Ty's hands slipped from Buzz's and he began to plummet down the cliff. Lightning filled the sky and Buzz could see his best friend racing toward the bottom.

"BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!" screamed Ty, his voice mingling with that of the Wirewolf's as he fell.

"TYYYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Buzz his hands still reaching out for Ty.

* * *

"TYYYYYYYYYY!"

Buzz sat up in his bed sweating. Panting like he just went through physical training. He looked around at his surroundings. It was night, Capital Planet's only moon light up his bedroom from a widow on the South wall. There was his closet door, his nightstand, two dressers, door to the master bath, and the door to the hallway. He looked at himself to see no mud, no blood, and no torn ranger suit. All he had on was his white t-shirt and his Star Command emblemed boxers. His light blue sheets and dark blue comforter covering the rest of his body.

He then looked back at his night stand, at his clock, and noticed that it read 3:15 AM in bold light blue lettering.

Buzz sighed with relief and held his face in his hands, "Oh, it was just a dream, _a terrible, terrible, __**terrible dream!**_"

He could still see the Wirewolf as it leaped onto Ty's back as Ty jumped across the rift. The look of horror on Ty's face as his hands slipped from his grasp.

Then an awful thought crossed Buzz's mind. _What if it wasn't a dream?_ It could have happened and he was just dreaming the memory.

Buzz almost fell off his bed as he tried to get to his phone on the nightstand, his legs wrapped in the sheets.

He finally managed to reach the phone, and began to dial Ty's home phone number.

As he pressed the call button, Buzz was hoping that he wouldn't get an automated voice saying, "The party you are trying to reach has been disconnected," or someone informing him that a Ranger Ty Parsec no longer lived at that address.

Thankfully the phone was ringing on the other end of the line. After the sixth ring, a very annoyed and groggy, _"What?"_ came from the other end.

"Ty!" exclaimed Buzz; ecstatic that his dream wasn't real and that his buddy was still alive.

_"Buzz?"_ there was a short pause as Ty tried to wake himself up enough to understand what was going on, _"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ Ty sighed tiredly into the mic.

"Yeah, my clock says its 3:15. I was just felt like calling to, uh, make sure you were all right." Buzz began to scratch his back nervously with his left hand.

_"Uh-huh,"_ came the doubtful replay, _"had another nightmare about Zurg marrying Nana Lightyear didn't you?"_

"Well... heh heh, not really, but it was just as bad." Buzz sighed into his mic, letting his left hand flop back on to the bed.

There was a long pause between the two. Buzz was about to ask Ty if he was still there when Ty said, "_Buzz do you want to go get a cup of coffee at 0630 at Rosie's_ _on_ _Seventeen and Nova, it'll be my treat this time."_

"Yeah sure that would be great! I'll uh, I'll see you then. Thanks Ty." Buzz was about to place to phone back on the receiver when he heard Ty again.

_"Hey Buzz."_

Bringing the phone back up to his ear Buzz said, "Yeah?"

_"Lay off Cosmo's Five Alarm Chili. Every time you eat it, you get a bad dream."_

"Heh heh, I guess there's something's I'll never learn. Later, Ty."

_"Later, Buzz. Sweet dreams_. *_Click*"_ Buzz could practically see the smirk forming on Ty's face as he hung up his own phone.

Still sitting up, Buzz grabbed his pillow, fluffed it, and laid it back down. Pulling up his sheets and comforter, Buzz laid on his back, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

**_End of Line._**

* * *

A/N: Yeesh! If I had food that did me like that I would never eat it again!

So this was mainly wrote to test drive my Ty Parsec and Buzz Lightyear skills. Also, it was created because I ran out of inspiration for Chapter 7 of my fanfiction **_New Hero_** and I needed to think of something other than that chapter. After writing this, I now have new ideas! Now to put them to paper!

So tell me, what is the weirdest dream you ever had? Mine was riding a horse into a gym at Gotham and using the treadmill while I rode my horse. Then Clay Face crashed through the gym with Batman and the Tim Drake version of Robin following behind. All three of them ran past me, but Tim turned around, told me, "Nice horse," winked at me, and ran off after Clay Face.

I'm not sure if the weirdest part was that the people there were okay with me riding my horse on the treadmill, they actually had a treadmill big enough for my horse, or the fact that Tim winked at me.

*shudders* Really, really weird dream. Anyway! Review and tell me what you think of the one-shot.

Also, I do want to apologize if any mention of the blood in this one-shot grossed you guys out. And let me know if the details of the body were done tastefully.

Remember; stay calm and show the Once-ler some love by buying a Thneed!

Until next time!

-MM


End file.
